mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
NOVA Logo Bloopers
NOVA Logo Bloopers(空間の精神;meaning The Spirit of Space is a logo blooper/anime series that will debut in 2018 on SkyXD, StockingChannel, and Anarchi. There is set to be 35 episodes of each season, which currently set to be 7, with 2 already greenlighted by Sky Pictures Television, and StockingVista Television, as they collaborate on the series. The series is set to have specials, and even a couple feature films. There is also a planned spin-off, called The Adventures on NOVA, '''building off of the story of NOVA Logo Bloopers. Moon/Jupiter Productions & KKB Productions will handle story development while Sky Pictures Television and Anarchy Pictures Television will handle main production. Anarchy Pictures Television, will distribute, alongside SkyXD and StockingChannel, thanks to a multi-year deal with Skycom Inc. The show idea was originally created by ThunderTV back in Late November of 2017. However, after many show developmental issues with the ThunderTV Crew, in December, ThunderTV handed over the rights to Sky Media(formerly Sky Entertainment at the time), and from then on, it transferred main broadcast rights to SkyX, Former name of the Now SkyXD Network(pre-StockingXD Merger). From that moment on, several scripts were drafted and created, with heavy development hell up until Late April to Early May, because of many character and story issues relating to other users. As of now, Sky Pictures Television and Anarchy Pictures Television officially confirmed that a script is finally on it's way to completion, with a full story developed, and characters set in stone, and that production could begin as early as Mid-May, allowing for a perfect release time for NOVA Logo Bloopers during Sweeps in Summer for the SkyXD Network. A lot of the credit of restoring the series back to full speed production is credited to the leadership and story development of Moon/Jupiter Productions, a 50/50 joint venture between StockingVista and TimeAnarchy who jumped in and connected the Sailor Moon story arc, as well as a space type futuristic story, very simular to KTV'S '''Nickelodeon Logo Bloopers. The show, shares story based Logo Blooper traits, some of which were inspired or based off of JohnKyle's THX Logo Bloopers, and Project Nick's Project Take Two. However, NOVA Logo Bloopers will be different in the sense there is planned to be lesbian characters, a love relationship, traumatic stories of family loss, and a resistance plot very similar to what was seen in the game, Sonic Forces. At times, episodes may have funny filler to keep the balance of the show, but it's tone will be mostly serious story. The planned plot is this: A Space phenomenon has occurred, the NOVA, is born. At the time, it was created with the intention of protecting the universe in good will. But when evil dark forces, including the FOX Regime(inspired by the Negaverse from Sailor Moon) threaten to take the NOVA and use it for their own evil deeds of total destruction and take over the world, a new resistance must be formed to protect the universe from harm. NOVA, (who is actually a form of a girl princess, and Outer Sailor Scout), Sailor Saturn takes a job to be a new logo, merely to keep herself hidden. Chosen by Paula S. Aspell(creator of the NOVA PBS Show), the NOVA then became a logo for a iconic PBS Science Show that is popular around the country. Now, it's up to a new resistance, the crew which features the tts crew, Sky Storm, the main character, Usagi Tsukino, moon princess, and sailor guardian, Makoto Kino, the princess of Jupiter, and many others including Dan The Wispon Boi, Stocking, Anarchy, Hunter, and Vincent, to name a few, and the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon, before the dark forces seize control of our world and darken its light. Category:Logo Blooper series Category:NOVA Bloopers Category:Series made by SkyStorm17 Category:Series Category:TTS Series Category:TTS Videos Category:Videos